Lost
by Kaleiya
Summary: Song-fic sur Allen. Spoil jusqu'à la nuit 212 environ. Il était perdu.


Disclaimer : Les persos de D. Gray(man sont à Hoshino Katsura et les paroles de Lost sont à Krypteria

Auteur : Kaleiya Hitsumei

Beta-lectrice : Eliandre

Genre : Song-fic, Drama

Rating : K+

Note : Longtemps que je n'avais pas écrit quelque chose dans ce style. L'idée m'est venue en lisant une analyse d'Allen faite par Road Kamelot sur le forum de mangas france. J'ai longtemps hésité entre "Lost" et "Somebody save me" mais la première chanson correspondait plus à ce que je recherchais.

* * *

><p>Des murmures, des doigts pointés vers son bras gauche, un chien dans un cirque…<p>

Impossible pour lui de se rappeler exactement ce qu'était sa vie avant Mana, comme si celle-ci avait démarrée au moment de leur rencontre, le jour où ce chien avec qui il jouait est mort et que l'Auguste lui ai donné le nom de son défunt ami à quatre pattes en découvrant qu'il n'en avait point.

Allen.

_**I'm trapped under ice, my veins about to burst - all shattered broken empty and scared**_

_**I honestly don't know what frightens me worse - me going under or you not being there**_

Un père. Une famille. Un être cher le sauvant de sa triste solitude.

Voilà ce qu'était devenu Mana pour lui, ce clown qui avait voulu lui apprendre à sourire. Ils sont restés ensemble, gagnant leur vie avec des tours et des acrobaties. Ils ne roulaient pas sur l'or mais être à ses cotés était ce qui le rendait heureux. Il aurait voulu que cela dure pour toujours.

Cependant…

_**I thought you'd remember the promise you made - I am scared**_

_**To never leave me all alone in the rain - so scared**_

Larmes. Tristesse. Désespoir.

Mana était mort un soir de décembre, le laissant de nouveau seul et livré à lui-même. C'était injuste. Il avait besoin de lui pour être heureux, pour se sentir vivant. Qu'allait-il devenir sans cet être cher à ses cotés ? Non, il ne voulait pas le perdre, il ne le voulait pas. Avec le recul des années, il avait comprit à quel point c'était un égoïste désir.

Et ce jour-là, il en avait payé le prix.

_**But it seems to me like you never ever told me the ugly truth - misled**_

_**Excuse me for not understanding and being a fool**_

Un souhait. Un haut-de-forme. Une machine.

Le comte Millénaire s'était présenté à lui, lui annonçant qu'il pouvait lui ramener Mana. Il ne savait rien de cet homme et des akuma à l'époque. Quelle horreur ce fut pour lui quand son père le maudit, furieux qu'il l'ait changé en ce monstre mécanique. Et celle-ci ne fut que plus grande quand son Innocence s'activa pour la toute première fois, détruisant la prison dans laquelle il avait enfermé l'âme de cet être qu'il chérissant tant et le tuant une seconde fois.

Ce fut ainsi que son monde s'écroula à nouveau.

_**I'm so lost, where are you when you're supposed to save me and make sure I will make it through this alive ?**_

_**Lost and waiting for you, the one who once betrayed me only to tell me everything will be fine**_

_**Seems like my hopes are just a joke anyway - cause I've been lost all the way**_

La recherche de la rédemption. Les dettes qui s'accumulent. L'homme aux cheveux roux.

Marian Cross lui apporta des réponses sur son bras gauche et ce qu'il avait fait à Mana, lui offrant la possibilité de racheter son crime en devenant exorciste. Pendant trois longues années il accepta de devenir l'esclave de cet homme, travaillant dur pour satisfaire ses envies luxueuses sans chercher à lui échapper. Car après tout, c'était sa punition pour le péché impardonnable qu'il avait commis.

Il l'avait mérité.

_**My soul has been flogged , crucified out there - ever since you bailed I've run all out of tears**_

_**I honestly can't tell you what's harder to bear - me slowly dying or you not being here**_

La fin d'un premier voyage. Une nouvelle maison. Un pas de plus vers la rédemption.

Au terme de ces trois ans, Cross l'abandonna en Inde, lui laissant son golem Timcampy pour guide et compagnon de route ainsi que pour seule instruction de rejoindre la Congrégation de l'Ombre. Il y parvint avec plus ou moins de difficultés, l'endroit n'étant pas des plus faciles d'accès. C'était très différent de tout ce qu'il avait pu connaître jusque là. Jamais il n'avait pu se permettre de manger tous les jours à sa faim, qui plus est des choses qu'il aime. Et surtout, il n'était plus seul pour se battre.

Il s'était trouvé des compagnons pour apaiser sa souffrance.

_**I thought you'd remember the promise you made - I am scared**_

_**To never leave me all alone in the rain - so scared**_

Peur. Mort. Renaissance.

Jamais avant ce jour il n'avait vu la mort d'aussi près. Son Innocence l'avait sauvé mais s'était séparée de lui, devenant une brume qui attendait qu'il soit prêt. Lorsque cet akuma attaqua la branche asiatique, il se sentit vraiment revivre, retrouvant son bras gauche et sa raison d'être. Il pouvait de nouveau combattre aux cotés de ses amis et retrouver la trace de son maître.

La tâche s'annonçait difficile mais ça ne lui faisait pas peur.

_**But it seems to me like you never ever told me the ugly truth - misled**_

_**Excuse for not understanding about being a fool**_

Un piano. Une ombre mystérieuse. Les doutes.

Il ne comprenait plus très bien ce qu'il se passait depuis que ses doigts avaient touché ce piano présent dans l'Arche et qu'il avait remarqué cette ombre qui restait derrière son reflet. Howard Link, inspecteur de Central chargé de le surveiller, lui apprit qu'il était soupçonné, tout comme Cross, d'être complice d'un membre disparu de la famille Noah. Il eut beaucoup de mal à y croire sur le coup. Il chercha à plusieurs reprises à parler à son maître mais cela lui avait été interdit. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait pu manier l'Arche et comment le langage inventé par lui et Mana s'était retrouvé sur cette partition.

C'est ensuite qu'il sut la vérité.

_**I'm so lost, where are you when you're supposed to save me and make sure I will make it through this alive ?**_

_**Lost and waiting for you, the one who once betrayed me only to tell me everything will be fine**_

_**Seems like my hopes are just a joke anyway - cause I've been lost all the way**_

Révélations. Disparition. Méfiance.

Mana lui aurait menti pendant tout ce temps, ne voyant qu'en lui son frère cadet dont la mémoire lui avait été implantée. Sur le coup, il ne voulut pas y croire, pensant que Cross se moquait de lui. Mais une partie de lui savait que c'était la vérité, l'horrible et triste vérité. Cependant, ce même soir, son maître disparut dans des circonstances des plus étranges, lui aussi l'abandonnant à son sort. Les jours suivants, il sentit la méfiance des autres envers lui. Ceux qui le connaissait depuis longtemps ainsi que Link ne changèrent pas d'attitude vis-à-vis de lui mais les autres l'évitaient dans les couloirs la plupart du temps ou murmuraient dans son dos, comme lorsqu'il était petit et qu'on le montrait du doigt à cause de son bras gauche.

Puis après cette mission où ils ramenèrent Timothy, il réalisa qu'il sombrait de nouveau.

_**I thought you'd remember the promise you made never to leave me along in the rain**_

_**But it seems to me like you never told me the ugly truth - Excuse for not understanding about being a fool**_

Liberté. Prison. Nouvelles révélations.

Le comte s'était servi de Kanda pour réveiller Néa mais la malédiction de Mana lui permit de reprendre le dessus, révélant la vraie nature d'Alma Karma. C'est ainsi qu'il les libéra de cette prison qu'était pour eux la Congrégation cependant, ce fut lui qui en devint captif à leur place. Il était seul avec Tim dans cette cellule, se laissant mourir de faim. En voyant cette expression qu'il n'avait jamais vue sur le visage de Link, il eut comme un pincement au cœur, se sentant comme un gosse que l'on s'apprêtait à réprimander car il venait de faire une bêtise. En voyant le bol, il comprit que l'inspecteur s'inquiétait réellement pour lui et qu'il n'était pas le seul. Mais alors qu'il commençait tous deux à s'ouvrir à l'autre, Néa chercha à se manifester et Apocryphos passa à l'acte. L'intervention de Tyki Mikk et de Road lui sauva la vie une première fois. Cependant, il découvrit que son maître était mort, cette chose l'ayant tué. Link fut celui qui le protégea une seconde fois cette nuit-là, lui permettant de fuir avec Tim le plus loin possible.

Ce fut la dernière fois qu'il séjourna à la Congrégation de l'Ombre et sa dernière vision l'inspecteur.

_**I'm so lost, where are you when you're supposed to save me and make sure I will make it through this alive ?**_

_**Lost and waiting for you, the one who once betrayed me only to tell me everything will be fine**_

_**Seems like my hopes are just a joke anyway - cause I've been lost all the way**_

La fuite perpétuelle. Se cacher à tout prix et ne jamais revenir en arrière. Les dures retrouvailles.

Pendant trois longs mois, il suivit le fantôme de Marian Cross, seule personne en qui il avait confiance et qui aurait pu lui apporter des réponses à ses questions. Trois mois passés à suivre cette piste composée uniquement de reconnaissances de dettes et à se cacher quand il sentait cette chose s'approcher trop près de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il s'était douté que quelqu'un suivrait aussi cette piste un jour mais il n'aurait jamais imaginé que cela soit un des duos les plus improbables à ses yeux. Il tenta de fuir, ne souhaitant pas les impliquer là-dedans, mais Kanda fut plus rapide que lui. Il était en colère de voir que son ancien compagnon d'armes n'était pas resté caché avec Alma mais, lorsqu'il lui annonça la mort de Link, le choc le déstabilisa et sa rage était à présent dirigée contre Apocryphos. Mais les Noah ne l'avaient pas oublié, lui rappelant douloureusement le sort qui l'attendait en temps qu'hôte de Néa. Lentement il sombrait dans les ténèbres, luttant du mieux qu'il pouvait pour continuer à exister. Mais il ne se faisait aucune illusion.

Il était perdu.

* * *

><p>NB : Fort possible que je retente une song-fic avec une chanson de Krypteria, en particulier celles des albums My Fatal Kiss et Bloodangel's cry. Je vais y réfléchir suivant mes idées.<p>

Auteur vs persos :

Orieul (regarde la liste des projets de sa créatrice) : Whaou... Et dire que la moitié ne seront jamais publiés...

Kaleiya : C'est comme ça. Quand ton style évolue et que tes intérêts changent, c'est normal que certains projets tombent à l'eau ou n'aboutissent jamais à une fic.

Lavi (se pointe) : Yo !

Kaleiya : Yo ! Je m'attendais à voir Allen se pointer ici plutôt que toi...

Lavi : Ben il s'est perdu en route...

Kaleiya : Tiens donc...

Orieul : De toute façon, on ne peut pas dire que tu t'es foutue de sa gueule ici donc il n'aurait pas tenté de te tuer... Et au pire, tu peux toujours appeler qui tu sais...

Kaleiya : Sincèrement, moins je fais appel à ce type et ses coups tordu, mieux je me porte...

Lavi (curieux) : De qui vous parlez ?

Kaleiya : D'un mec aussi terrifiant qu'Allen en mode black... Et crois-moi, tu ne tiens pas vraiment à faire sa connaissance mon cher lapin bondissant...


End file.
